Taeko Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo heads to Japan on a rescue mission to stop two boys from tearing a family apart." shakes Cho's crib cries Announcer: "Meet the Taeko Family." Satoshi: "No Kai don't do that to baby Cho she's only a baby." Kai: "No she's not she's a big kid!" Satoko: "No your the big kid Cho's a baby Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Japan ready to help another family in crisis. Let's take a look and see who we got." Introduction Family Issues Parent Meeting House Rules The Naughty Square Technique Jo: "It wasn't long until Takashi started to drown Toshio." is getting drowned in the bathtub with his head dunked in it Toshio: 隆 (long bleep) 何! (Translation: TAKASHI WHAT THE ****!) Takashi: "死ぬ！" (Translation: DIE!) drowns Toshio but Toshio survives Toshio: "神は誰かが私を助けよう！" (Translation: OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!) Jo: "Oh, my word. What happened?" Toshio: "私を溺死" (Translation: Drowning me) Jo: "Takashi, you do not do that. That is unacceptable. He could drown." and Satoko enter the room whilst Satoko is carrying Cho seeing their 17-year old son get drowned Satoko: "NO! you do not do that to Toshio!" is sent to the Naughty Square in the living room Shika's 8th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Shika's birthday she was having a Japanese-dance party and a Pokemon-themed party." and all her friends are dressed in kimonos Jo: "Happy birthday, Shika!" Satoshi: "Shika has friends coming to her party." Shika: "I can't wait til Yuki, Shizuka, Anzu, Ami, Keiko, Rin, Sakura and Hana show up! I'm so excited!" and Sakoto set up the Paper lanterns Jo: "Arata offered to help with the party because he is the only well-behaved triplet." Arata: "Shika can i help please?" Shika: "Of course you can." Arata: "Thanks!" Jo: "So, what are you doing for your birthday, Shika?" Shika: "Me and my friends from Kimono dance class are going to have a Nihongo dance-party." Jo: "Sounds lovely, Shika. What food shall you have for the party?" Shika: "Let's see, there's a big sushi bar..." Satoshi: "Shika do you want to open your presents?" Shika: "Okay dad!" opens her first present revealing a set of Eeveelution Pokedolls Shika: "Thanks dad!" Satoshi: "Check deeper there is a big suprise." deeps inside the present to notice an Eevee Pokedoll Shika: "Thanks!" opens her second present revealing a Pikachu plush Shika: "Dad thanks so much!" opens her third present revealing a Puffy CD Shika: "Ah yes Puffy!" opens her fourth present revealing the complete season of Pokemon diamond and pearl Shika: "I love you Dad!" opens her fifth present revealing a Mew plush doll Shika: "I love you Dad and Mom!" opens her sixth present revealing Pokemon black and white Shika: "Pocket Monsters Black and White!" opens her seventh present revealing a Pokemon themed Nintendo 3DS Shika: "Yay something to play the games on YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" opens her eighth present to revealing a Plusle and Minun doll Shika: "One word.. Thank you!" opens her final present revealing a Piplup Plush doll Shika: "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jo: "Later on, Shika's friends arrived at the party." Shika: "HI GUYS!" Shika's Friends: "HI Shika!" Onward Jo: "It wasen't long until Takashi stole Shika's new Espeon pokedoll." draws Satoko and Arata being killed by a steamroller and profane language while Kai is reading a book as if nothing happened and Arata is playing with Cho Shika: "Can i have my plush back please?" beheads Shika's Espeon pokedoll Takashi: "There's your dumb doll back!" Shika: "MO-OOM!" starts to cry Satoko: "What's wrong dear?" Shika: "Takashi killed my Espeon doll!" Satoko: "Why did you do that? that was so mean of you!" Takashi: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR ARATA OUT OF ME AND KAI!" Satoko: "Because he is a nice, well-mannered boy unlike you but Kai behaves more than you." sees the bad words and Arata and herself getting killed by a steamroller Satoko: "You just got a trip to the Naughty Square young man! Shika: crying "TAKASHI WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Takashi: Scoffs "It is a stupid doll!" Toshio: "Give it to me please Shika i'm a toy doctor, trust me." Shika: Shivering "Okay." gives the beheaded Espeon pokedoll to Toshio and he brings it into his bedroom DVD Meeting Reinforcements Sayonara, Jo-San Family Update family is visiting Tokyo Disneyland Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties